The Prince and the Freak
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: A lioness has a life as hell as she was born looking like a male. But when her and her mother moves to the Pride Lands and meet Prince Simba will everything turn around for the best or will her rival ruin it and everything turns worst than it's all ready is. Rated K but may be rated T later on Parings:SimbaxOC
1. Intro

**Sexyshewolf here and I have a new story. I asked an author to do a story for me but while I have the chance I think I'll do it myself. **

**I hope you all enjoy this and please review.**

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 1: Intro

A yellow golden lioness was running though the early morning air. Running next to her is a beige golden cub.

"Momma?" called the cub as she stopped

The lioness stopped and sat down. Then she looked down at her cub and said "yea dear?"

"I was just wondering if we were at pride rock yet?"

The lioness smiled and said "Almost"

The mother and cub got to Pride Rock at noon. At this time the lionesses and their king were laying about.

Once the mother and child approached the Pride Lands' pride, a huge golden lion with a red mane walked up to them.

"Who are you and what are you going on my lands?" asked the male

The lioness replied "My name is Cali and this is my cub Alakay. We are here for a new pride since my daughter is a little different"

The king asked "What do you mean by different?"

The lioness looked down at the cub and said "She looks like a male"


	2. Odd Birth

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 2: Odd Birth

=ALAKAY=

The night I was a weird one, but don't get it wrong my mother loved me very much. My father on the other paw, not so much. But anyway the night I was born it was pouring down raining and snowning at same time. I know it sounds imposible, but I guess it goes with my birth. It took me an half an hour to come in the world. My mother Cali, a yellowish gold lioness sent my grandmother Ava, a light beige lioness to get my father. Then my father Roscoe, a bulky light beige lion came in smiling like a fool intill he stopped at mother and me.

"What is this" my father growled

"This is our daughter, didn't your mother tell you"

"Yes , but this is a male" snarled my father

"This is your daughter you aleays wanted" said mother licking my head messing up the rich mild brown tuff on my head going so. "She's just look different than most females" mother continued once she finshed licking my head.

Father shook his head, his rich mild brown mane moving and snarled "What did you name it?"

Mother got up and went to father and slapped him before snarled back "Her name is Alakay and she's our daughter"

Father growled "That's no daughter of mine, that a freak and freaks don't decered to live"

Mother's hazel eyes widen as she jumped in father's way and said "Over my dead body Roscoe"

Then they fought, mother slapped father then she scrathed him leaving him with three scrathes on his leg. Father was about to snap mother's neck when he got pinned by my grandmother.

"Leave now or it will be your life" snarled grandma

Father left and said "Remember this Cali this isn't over" and lefted the cave.


	3. Exciled

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 3: Exclied

=ALAKAY=

It had been months since my birth and today my mother finally let me out. Everything seems so beautiful and nice, but I'm about to find out that everything is not what seems.

As I was exploring I seen some cubs and decided to go over to them.

"Hey" I said once I had reached the group

A dark brown cub with blue eyes looked at me and said "hey, you must be new"

"Something like that, my mother just let me out for the first time" I replied

Another dark brown cub came over to me and asked "So what's your name?"

"Alakay" I said with proudness, but that all ended when a dark brown lion with red mane and reddish brown eyes jumped in front of me and roared.

"Stay away from my son, you freak" the lion growled

I didn't know what was going on so started shaking.

"Rei" called my mother

The lion looked ahead and saw my and growled "Cali"

"What do you think your doing,Rei"

"I'm finshing what my brother was going to do"

"Rei this is your neice"

"This here is no necie of mine and I don't have things like this in my pride" the lion I now know as my uncle, Rei growled

"What do you mean" my mother gasped

"Exclied" my uncle roared

My mother growled and said "fine" then she picked me up by my scruff and ran out of the moutain pride.


	4. Pride Rock Our New Home

**Sexyshewolf here and want to thank all the reviewers. I didn't think I would have 8 reviews. **

**Kora22-Thanks and I will try**

**Tyson the Wolf Omega-Thanks and I hpe you like this chapter**

**TheLegacy79-That will happen soon**

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 4:Pride Rock Our New Home

=ALAKAY=

So mother and I traveled for two days into we came across a pride in the Jungle.

"Who goes there" said a tan lion with a black mane

"My name Is Cali and I'm here cause we need a pride to stay" mother the lion

The lion looked down and said to mother "This your son"

Mother shook her head and said "My daughter, Sire"

The lion growled "But she looks like a male!"

Mother sighed and said "I know but she…"

"She can't stay here" the male growled

Mother snarled "You bastard" and slapped him with claws out and growled "How dare you turn away a cub"

The lion roared and 5 lionesses came from behind him.

"How dare you touch the king" the male roared

I seen the look in mother's eyes and it was not good. The lionesses were snarling and growling and with a sharp turn mother and I bolted from the lionesses who was chasing us. We ran all day and all night in hope that we will find a new home. We stopped and rest for a bit a an lake outside the desert. Mother was talking to a Zebra while I was thinking about what our new home goning to be like.

"Alakay" mother called

I walked over to her and she licked my head and said "The nice zebra told me about a place called Pride Rock, that's not far from here"

I smiled and said "Cool"

Mother and I ran across the savanna for a time.

I stopped and asked mother "Are we at Pride Rock yet?"

Mother stopped looked at the harzion and then at me and said "Almost"

We got to the big pointy rock not to long after, the we was greeted by a big golden lion with a massive red mane.

Mother told him why we was on his land. The lion looked at me and asked mother "What do mean by different?"

Mother sighed and replied "She looks like a male"

I cringed when mother said that, mother continued telling the red mane king our story when a dark dun lioness came over and said "I happen to over hear, I'm so sorry for what's happened"

Mother nodded and said "Thanks"

"Dear we have to let them stay" said the dun lioness to the male

The lion nodded and said "Welcome to the pride Cali and Alakay"

The lion said my name with a smile and not with disgusted. I smiled back for the first time since my exclied from my birth pride.

"Um Mister" I called

The king and and dun lioness turn to me and he said "Yes young one"

"I Just wanted to know your names" I said feeling scared

The smile a joyful one and laughed, then he said "Forgive young one"

I smiled and nodded, I thouht he was laughing at me or my question. But I see that he was laughing at his mistake.

The male contined "I'm Mufasa and this is my mate Sarabi"


	5. For Better or for worse

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 5: For better or worse

=ALAKAY=

The next morning I woke up and saw everyone asleep, but King Mufasa. I got up and folowed him to the peack.

Mufasa laughed and said "I know you're there young one"

I came out and sat next to him.

"Am I botering you?" I asked

Mufasa laughed and said "No child why would you think that"

I just started to cried and said "Because I'm a freak"

Mufasa looked at me and wrapped a paw around me and said "My dear you are not a freak"

"I'm not?" I asked my midnight blue eyes fulled of hope

Mufasa shhok his head and said "No, you're special and I'm glad to have you and my pride"

I smiled and laughed as he nuzzled my head.

"Well young one I have my king duties, why don't you go play with the other cubs. I'm sure my son would love to meet you" Mufasa said before going out into the savanna.

I looked up and sun has fully come up, so I ran to mother.

"Mother"

Mother was talking with Queen Sarabi as I walked up to her.

Mother looked down and asked with worry in her hazel eyes " where have you been?"

I pulled away and and answered "I was with King Mufasa, mother"

Mother and Queen Sarabi sighed so I asked asked her "Could I go play?"

Mother amd Queen Sarabi laughed laughed and mother nodded her head.

"Yea" I said and ran out of the cave

I ran to a watering hole where a couple of cubs were. As I was walking not paying attention to where I was gonig I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, are you ok" said a voice

I looked up from where I was and saw a handsome cub. He was golden brown with reddish brown eyes.

"Yea, but its's my fault"

The cub laughed and said "you must be new"

I just nodded and and said "yea"

Some how I feel my heart beating a million times as I saw him smile. I believed that everything will turn for the better.

"So what's your name?" the cub asked me knocking me at of my thoughts

"Alakay"

"That's a cool name"

I smiled for the first in front of a cub but that faded when I saw a creamy colored lioness cub came runing over calling "Simba"

We turned turned and the cub looked at me and said "Who's this"

"Nala, this is Alakay"

Nala rolled her rich blue eyes and said "I know who it is. Why is it here"

"What do you mean it. Alakay is a boy, Nal"

I growled and said "I am a girl!"

Simba and Nala looked at me and laughed.

"I Knew it" Nala laughed

Then they both laughd in my face and and called me a "FREAK"

My heart broke once Simba called me that. I didn't take one looked at them and fled. Not knowing my soon to be new friend was watching everything in sadness, anger and disapointment.


	6. My First Friend

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 6: My First Friend

=ALAKAY=

I ran and ran, all the way to to yhe boder line of the Pride Lands. I stopped and cried, just when I thought I was alone I heard someone called my name.

"Alakay" called a deep voice

I turned and saw King Mufasa standing not away from me.

I sniffed up some tears and said "Kiiing Mufasa"

"Please, just called me Mufasa"

Even though I was hurt by my crush, I gave up a small smile. Ok ok I know what you must likely think. I just met Simba and I'm in love already, but there's something about him that made me fall for him.

"Mufasa I.."

Mufasa put up a paw and said "I heard everything and Alakay I'm sorry"

"Thanks"

"I'm very disapointed in Simba and Nala. But Simba more, as a king he shouldn't treat others bad because their different"

I just looked up and said with sadness "I don't belong here"

Mufasa looked down at me and said "Alakay I don't know what to really say but you're very brave"

I looked at Mufasa and he continued "Most cubs would kill themselves"

I laughed a little and said "Believe me I tried"

"But why? Your beautiful, smart and have your future ahead"

"Why? You asked why? Look at me, I don't have a friend because of what I am?

Mufasa sighed and said "How about we change that"

"What do you mean"

"I will be your friend" Mufasa said with a smile

"Really!" I almost yelled

Mufasa nodded and I laughed real loud and Mufasa and I had ran though the savanna in a game of tag. Finally, I have found a friend and he make me feel special and not like a freak everyone say I am.


	7. My first life Lesson

**AWOOOOOOOOOOO, Sexyshewolf I never thought I would have 23 reviews. I thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my stories. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter just like the others. **

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 7: My first life lesson

=ALAKAY=

It has been a week since Mufasa became my friend. He even made Simba and Nala play with me. Today he's showing Simba the kingdom and he asked me to come with them.

"_Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad_" I heard Simba yelled try to get Mufasa up.

I'm outside the cave waiting for the king and prince when I heard the queen say Over Simba's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily "_Your son... is awake..."_

I laughed a little when Mufasa said also sleepily "_Before sunrise, he's your son_"

"You _promised!_" Simba shouted

I shook my head; I guess his impatience finally got to Mufasa. I turned because I heard a roar and saw Mufasa and Simba walking out of the cave. I walked over to them and followed them to the top of Pride Rock.

"_Look, Simba everything the light touches is our kingdom_" Mufasa started his speech.

"Wow" Me and Simba said at the same time

Mufasa chuckled and continued his lesson "_A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."_

"_And this will all be __mine__?_"

"And all this will be his?" Me and Simba asked at the same time

Simba looked at me and he got up. He walked away a bit, looked around a rip up canon to the north and spotted asked "_What about that shadowy place?_"

"_That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba._" Mufasa told Simba, then he looked at me and said "You too Alakay"

"_But I thought a king can do whatever he wants._" Simba said looking at that creepy place again.

I led my midnight blue eyes and shook my. Simba looked at me and asked "What"

I shook my head again and told him "just because you're king, doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want"

Simba just looked at me, but Mufasa said "You are right Alakay"

Simba and I followed Mufasa down to the savanna where he started the lesson again.

"_Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope_"

"_But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?_" Simba asked

I rolled my eyes and Simba saw it and asked me "Ok wise one,

I laughed and said "Well mister, when the antelope grass the grass and we becomes the grass, so that's how we are all a part of the Circle of Life"

Simba looked at me and smiled.

"You're very smart" Simba told me

"Thanks" I said quietly and blushed

Mufasa smiled proudly, "He will be a wonderful king after all" I heard him whispered.


	8. I hate hyenas

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 8: I hate Hyenas

=ALAKAY=

Mufasa was now getting the morning report, well sung by Zazu, I forgot what he called him, but anyway Simba was trying to catch a gopher. I laughed when Simba bumped his head on a rock.

"_What are you doing, son?_" Mufasa asked

I laughed "trying to pounce"

Simba glared at me and said "Like you can do better"

I just smiled and listened very carefully to Mufasa's hunting lesson. Just as Simba was about to pounce on Zazu, I pounced instead and catch Mufasa, Simba and Zazu by surprise. After I pinned Zazu I started to sing, which shocked the three guys.

_This is the morning report_

_Gives you the long and the short_

_Every grunt, roar, and snort_

_Not a tale I distort_

_On the morning report__  
_

I laughed at the looks on Mufasa, Simba and Zazu's faces. But the fun ended when Zazu told Mufasa that hyenas were in the Pride Lands.

"Zazu, take Simba and Alakay home."

"_Oh, Dad, can't I come?_" Simba asked

Mufasa replied curtly "_No, Son_"

As Simba and I were walking, he said that he was going to stop at his uncle's.

"Could I come?" I asked

"Sure" Simba replied

When we got to his uncle's cave, Simba came running in calling "Uncle Scar"

"What do you want?" asked a dark brown lion with a black mane and a scar across his left eye. Then he looked at me and asked "Who's this?"

"Oh, she's dad's friend" Simba replied

I rolled my eyes at Scar's looked when Simba said that I was his brother's friend. I wasn't paying attention, till I heard Scar tell Simba that the creepy place is called an elephant grave yard.

"Oh boy now the prince is gonna want to go" I said to myself

"Simba" I heard Nala called

Me, Simba and Nala are on our way to the elephant grave yard, and I was in the back. _  
_"Yes Nala"

"Why is that freak here?"

"One her name is Alakay and I took a liking to her"

I smiled at that, Simba just stud up for me. Before I knew it I saw Simba and Nala rolled down a hill. I ran down and tripped and fell into Simba. We rolled into he landed on top. I blushed because he was staring into my midnight blue eyes. As we were in another world, we were knocked out of our fantancies when Zazu came flew in.

"_We are all in very real danger_" Zazu almost cried

Simba laughed "_Danger? __Hah!__ I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!_"

My eyes grew wide, cause coming out of an old dead elephant skull were three hyenas. They circled us and said we were going to be their dinner. As they fought about what they were going to make us, we made a run for it. The hyenas corned us and was about to make their kill, when Simba tried to roar. I thought it was cute. On his second try he sounded like Mufasa, but when we looked up we saw Mufasa beating the hyenas up. I realize just now that not only that I hate hyenas, but we're in big trouble.


	9. My First Kiss

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 9: First time in trouble = first kiss

After those dumb hyenas ran off Mufasa told Zazu to take Nala home.

"What about her" Nala snarled

Mufasa got really mad and roared "Go home, now!"

Nala fled with Zazu flying above.

Me and Simba sat not far away from Mufasa with our heads hung.

"Alakay, Simba" Mufasa's voice boomed

Me and Simba looked at each other scared about what might happen.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you" Mufasa told us once we sat by him.

Simba started to cry "_I was just trying to be brave like you."_

I felt really bad for the prince.

"_I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba... being brave doesn't mean you go __looking__ for trouble._"

"_But you're not scared of anything_"

"_I was today_"

"You were?" Simba and I asked disbelieving at the same time.

Mufasa just nodded his head and I said "Hey but those hyenas were really scared"

Mufasa and Simba laughed. Then we all played a game of tag. Me and Simba end on Mufasa's back laughing.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals right?"

Mufasa laughs gentle and says "Right"

"And you, Alakay and me will always be, right?"

I looked down cause I know what's about to happen.

"Alakay, Simba listen to me.

"Look_ at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars._"

"Really" Me and Simba said at the same time

"_Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I."_

When we got back to Pride Rock, Mufasa went in while Simba and I stayed out for a bit.

Simba laughed nervously and scratched the back of head.

I giggled and said "What"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, the first day"

I smiled and said "Thanks"

Simba smiled and I felt like I was going to melt.

"I guess we should in" I said feeling the arkwardness

As I got up, Simba got up and ran to me and pushed his muzzle to mine. When we pulled away I was blushing like crazy.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I really like you Alakay" Simba said

I smiled and licked his golden cheek before saying "goodnight" and walking in the den. Everything is coming together, like I prayed. I have two friends and maybe a boyfriend, but like mother told me what goes up must come down. Tomorrow I'm about to find out nothing last forever.


	10. Death and Surprise

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 10: Death and Surprise

=ALAKAY=

When I woke the next day everyone was up and out of the cave leaving me the only one in here. I got up and stretched, and then I went outside. I was greeted by stars. I walked to the peak and saw the pride gather around Simba's uncle. I ran down the rocky steps to mother who was near Queen Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina, a tawny lioness with apple green eyes.

"Mother what's going on?" I asked when I got to them

Mother shushed me and pulled me closer to her while Nala glared at me from behind her mother's leg. Queen Sarabi was crying while Sarafina and mother were confronting her. We all looked up to Scar when he started to speak,

_Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy;_

_But to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live..._

I looked around the pride to see everyone crying but no one matches the sadness and grief of Queen Sarabi. I looked back to Scar because he started his speech again,

_...For me it is a deep __personal__ loss. _

_So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. _

_Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, _

_We shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era _

Everyone gasped, coming out of the shadows were packs of hyenas.

_In which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future_

After Scar said that he roared to let everyone know he's our new king. Mother was with Sarabi so I ran to her, but stopped because of what I heard.

"Did he know?"

"No"

"What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know Cali, with Scar king…I just don't know"

"You should keep it, Sarabi"

"Why?"

"It's the only thing you have left of Mufasa"

"I guess you're right Cali"

Then mother and Sarabi nuzzled each other heads.

"I can't believe Sarabi's pregnant" I said to myself walking away to the watering hole.


	11. Scarlett, Beck and Tori

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 11: Scarlett, Beck and Tori

Weeks have passed since Mufasa and Simba's death. Things have been a real hell for Nala and her friend Scarlett has been teasing me every day. Speak of the devils,

"Hey Alex" mocked Scarlett, a red lioness cub with green eyes.

"My name is Alakay" I growled

"Hey looked the freak is mad" laughed Nala

I growled as Nala and Scarlett circled me and was laughing at the same time. We turned when we heard a voice yell

"Hey"

There on a small hill by the watering hole were two cubs, a female and a male. The female was dark brown and light rich blue eyes. The male was golden with a black mane tuff and ocean blue eyes.

"What do you want?" growled Nala

"To leave her alone" snarled the male

I looked at Nala and she was looking at the male…like she likes him. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk away, but Scarlett jumped in my way and growled "Where do you think you're going"

I was going to say something when Scarlett was pushed away. I looked over to where she landed and saw the brown female pinning her and snarling in her face. I looked at Nala and the golden male had her pinned, but it seems Nala enjoyed the place she was in. I rolled my eyes again, and looked at the retreating form of Scarlett. Dang, I didn't know what the brown cub said to her. She walked to Nala and pushed her face to the ground with her paw and growled "Leave her alone or deal with us"

Nala nodded or at least tried. The female let go and Nala bolted. They turned to me and I got scared I didn't know what to think.

"Chill, we're not going to hurt you" laughed the male

"Yea, we heard them messing with you when we walking over here" said the female

"Thanks" was all I said

"So what's your name anyway?" asked the golden one

"Alakay"

"That's a cool name. I'm Tori and this is my brother Beck" said the brown one.

I realize I lost two friends and gained two more, what could go wrong.


	12. Friendship, Death and Birth

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 12: Friendship, Death and Birth

=ALAKAY=

Months past and I found out that Beck and Tori came with their mother from a pride called the Wetland Pride. They heard a lot of stories about Mufasa and Sarabi that they wanted to meet them. At least one of them and we became really good friends. I was walking alone when I heard a loud roar. I ran to the sound and found Sarabi lying on the ground panting.

"Sarabi!" I screamed as I ran to her

"Alakay, please…arrrg…. (Roars)"

I guess she was telling me to get help but I didn't and I think I should of.

"Well Well…what do we have here?" laughed a creepy voice

I turned and saw three hyenas and not the same ones that tried to kill Simba, Nala and me. These were more creepy and ugly. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave Sarabi alone. She was going to give birth. Just when I was about to give up, when Beck and Tori came out of nowhere and jumped on hyenas backs. They put up a good fight till…

"Nooo!" I screamed

There in a bloody pool where my new friends. I cried my only friends were dead. The hyenas laughed and ran off, I growled. Then small cries knocked me out my thoughts. I turn around and there nursing Sarabi was two beautiful golden brown cubs.

"They're beautiful Sarabi" I said after I sat next to her

"Thank you and I'm sorry about you're friens. When we get back I will confront Scar"

"Thanks, but anyway what their names?"

"The boy is Alex after you dear…

I smiled and nuzzled Alex's head.

"and and girl is Malka"

I smiled and nuzzled Malka's head. Things have been pretty bad but I don't care, Nala and Scarlett can kiss my butt for all I care. What I'm caring about is helping Sarabi raise these beautiful cubs.


	13. Alakay's Reflection

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 13: Young Lioness Drama

=ALAKAY=

It has been a year since my new friends' death and Sarabi's cubs' birth. The cubs have grown close to me as I with them. I have been telling them great stories about their father and brother. They have their red brownish eyes and well… look just like Simba and Mufasa. I on the other hand have grown pretty freakily well. My pelt has turned to pale light beige and I have a rich mild brown mane.

"I miss them very much" I made a mistake and said that out loud

"Miss who, Alakay?" Malka asked in her sweet voice

"Daddy and Simba, stupid" said Alex

I laughed at Malka how she glared at Alex and they started to play fight. We was knocked out of our thoughts when we heard a voice sneered "Well isn't it the freak, that mighty King Scar was talking about"

There in front of us was Zira, a pale tan lioness. She had a dark brown strip going down her head and back.

"You must be the stupid lioness that mated with that monster" I snarled

At first Zira had a proud look on her muzzle but that soon turned into a snarled "What did you just say"

"I said what I said and if you're to slow then you lose" I said in her face

"Watch it freak" Zira growled

I was about to pounce when mother and Sarabi came running over. Zira saw this and ran off.

"Are you okay" mother asked as she nuzzled into my mane

"No mother I'm not ok. I can't even be worthy in a males eyes as a mate" I growled in frustration

Mother looked at me and before she said anything I added "plus that monster is treating you all like trash and I can't stand it anymore"

"I know but what can you do?" Sarabi asked

"I can go get help" I replied

"No" mother growled "it's to dangerest"

I said nothing and walked away. I laid down when I got to the watering hole and sobbed. I looked in the watering at y reflection and started to sing;

_**Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter  
can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
now I see,  
that if I were truly to be myself, it would break my family's heart,  
who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I tried  
when will my reflection show who I am inside**_

_**how I pray,  
that a time will come I can **__**free**__** myself, and meet their expectations  
on that day,  
I'll discover someway to free myself, and to make my family proud  
they want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am  
must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time  
when will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside**_

Alakay looked at pride rock and said to herself "Mother I'll be back with help. Promise" and ran out of the kingdom.


	14. Love Meets Again

**Sexyshewolf here, I'm sorry if I'm rushing the story. But I'm running out of ideas and all my other ideas I have is when Alakay is adult and all of that won't be in this story. I'm making a sequel to this. But I'm really sorry if I rushing things, I will try to make it up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please continue R&R. You will get a free trip to the pride lands and free stay at pride rock.**

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 14: Love Meets Again

=ALAKAY=

I ran from the Pride Lands for a day and a half. I got to a jungle where I rested for a bit.

"Hello" I heard someone say

I open my midnight blue eyes to see a meerkat and a warthog.

"Please don't eat us" screamed the meerkat

I got up and stretched and told them "I'm not going to eat you. You both are too small for me"

"Good, but I know a place where you could get something to eat" said the meerkat

"Thanks, by the way what are your names?" I asked

"I'm Pumba and this is one my friends, Timon" said the warthog

I nodded as we walked, five minutes later we got to a field much like the Pride lands hunting grounds.

"Now I know where the herds has run off to" I said to myself

"Who are you?"

I shook my head and saw the most handsome lion I ever seen growling at with Timon and Pumba behind him. But there's something about those sexy amber eyes that remind of…

"Simba" I almost whispered

The lion looked shocked and backed up a bit.

"Is that really you?"

The lion still looks shock and asks again "Who are you?"

"It's me…Alakay"

The lion that I knew as Simba had a smile on his face. Then we jumped around yelling

"Wow"

"Look at you"

"Man I missed you"

And what this last one led us on a romantic walk through the jungle.

"I love you" we both said at the same time

Pumba and Timon looked at each other and backed away into a bush.

"You love me?" I asked

Simba said nothing but nuzzled me and smiled. I smiled back and we took a walk through the jungle. Then the next thing lead to the next then before I could believe it we were laying down by each other cuddled up and asleep. My life is perfect now is to tell Simba about is uncle and go back home. Right?


	15. Back Home and Heart Brake

**43 reviews I never thought I would have. Thank you all for reviewing. This is the last chapter of this story.**

The Prince and the Freak

Chapter 15: Back Home and Heart Brake

=ALAKAY=

When I woke up the next day I saw Timon and Pumba in front of me.

"Good morning guys" I said while yawing

"It's actually evlen" said Timon

I looked up and saw that day was almost over. I looked around and saw Simba not next to me so asked our friends "Where's Simba?"

I ran as fast I could back home. How could he not tell me he was leaving and with Nala. Of course he's going to leave, why I didn't think of that before. Just when I thought I have a mate, she's going to take him away. When I got to Pride Rock it was raining. I looked around and my heart broke there was Simba and Nala nuzzling lovingly.

"Simba"

He looked my direction and gasped. Nala looked at me and smirked.

"Alakay" Simba tried

I shook my head and cried "I thought you love me"

"I do but I need a queen that…"

"That can produced normal heirs" finished for him

Simba looked to the ground "I hate you" I yelled and ran off

"Don't worry about her you did the right thing" I heard Nala tell Simba before I was completely out of hearing range.

I ran far in the pride lands and found a cave where a slept. I laid and cried, I cried myself to sleep.

"Alakay"

I woke there was white everywhere.

"Alakay"

I turned and saw my first friend' Mufasa.

"Mufasa" I yelled as I ran to him

He gave me a hug and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm very disappointed I my son for what he just did"

I just looked down.

"But I came to you in your dream to tell you that you're going to be a mother"

My midnight blue eyes grew wide "You mean"

Mufasa nodded and said "You're pregnant"

Before I knew I woke up in the cave I fell asleep in.

"I'm pregnant" I said to myself before falling back to sleep.

**Ok so that's that last chapter. I'm sorry if it was short, but I will try to make the sequel longer. So look out for 'The King and the Freak' hope you all enjoy this story.**


End file.
